


После мига триумфа

by desgarron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, My First AO3 Post, my thoughts of Hashirama's death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron
Summary: Предания о героях — это не истории о свершении невозможного со счастливым концом и не сбывающиеся обещания о том, что солнце непременно воссияет. Настоящие предания о героях — это разбитые вазы и осколки, которые никто и никогда уже не склеит так, как надо. Потому что геройство — всего лишь миг, а после него — целая жизнь, в которой приходится иметь дело с последствиями выбора, который однажды сделал.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	После мига триумфа

**Author's Note:**

> Идея, пожалуй, не нова, но эта зарисовка (ага, зарисовка, которая вылилась в нечто на 8 тетрадных листов) крутилась и крутилась у меня в голове, не давая покоя, пока я просто не села и не написала её, так что чего уж труду пропадать зря. Да и мне даже понравилось то, что получилось. Люблю я, однако, нести в массы свою садистскую любовь к основателям Конохи и их страданиям.
> 
> Цунаде тут для антуража и совсем немного — для смысловой нагрузки. Мадара в основном лишь упоминается, но на нём всё завязано, поэтому для меня он здесь очень важный и ключевой персонаж. Таймлайн, возможно, слегка сбит, возраста проставлены навскидку и с большой натяжкой. Если что, я предупредила.

Предания о героях очень нравятся маленькой Цунаде. Гораздо больше, чем сказки о проказницах-кицунэ, хитрых енотах-тануки и монахах, которые ничего в своей жизни так не любят, как сладкое сакэ, хотя последнюю, пожалуй, в исполнении Хаширамы она тоже не прочь послушать и в третий, и в десятый раз, чтобы вдоволь посмеяться. Но к преданиям старины влечёт её не смех, а восхищение людьми прошлого, обладавшими колоссальной силой, волей и стремлением подарить другим мир, счастье и спокойствие.  
  
Тобирама может рассказать множество подобных историй. Знакомые с детства рассказы о далёких предках, которые он поглощал ещё молчаливым мальчишкой с восхищённо горящими глазами вместо шумных игр со сверстниками, и события, которым он сам стал очевидцем, теперь лежат в его комнате аккуратными пирамидками свитков, тщательно записанные его же рукой в память будущим поколениям. Каждый вечер внучатая племянница прибегает к нему и, нетерпеливо дергая его за полы одежды, просит: «Тобирама-оджи-сан, а расскажи мне что-нибудь». И машет рукой в сторону свитков.

Тобирама никогда ей не отказывает. Может быть, потому, что он уж слишком часто в своей жизни говорил «нет», а может, потому, что ему действительно нравится сажать девочку себе на колени и, наслаждаясь звуками и запахами ночного сада, проникающими в комнату сквозь приоткрытые створки сёдзи, воодушевлённо рассказывать о том, во что он сам давно не верил. Уж он-то, Тобирама Сенджу, как никто другой знал, какими окажутся эти истории, если попросить рассказчика быть максимально честным в своём повествовании.  
  
На самом деле предания о героях — это не истории о свершении невозможного с благополучным исходом и не сбывающиеся обещания о том, что солнце непременно воссияет. Сколько бы счастливых концов для них ни придумывали, всё одно — небыль, сказка, обман. Воздушный замок для детей, которым в этом жестоком мире, несмотря ни на что, нужна надежда. Настоящие предания о героях — это разбитые вазы и осколки, которые уже никто и никогда не склеит так, как надо. Потому что геройство — всего лишь миг, а после него — целая жизнь, в которой приходится иметь дело с последствиями выбора, который однажды сделал.

***

Три героя-основателя Конохи — далеко ещё не старики, но уже доживают свой век, постепенно угасая, превращаясь в бледные тени некогда великих себя. Четвёртый лежит в могиле, и двое из трёх оставшихся с полной уверенностью скажут, что хотели бы оказаться на его месте. Лучше так, чем каждый день смотреть друг на друга и слышать недосказанное, вспоминать недоделанное.

Хаширама угасает с боем, с песней. Он, наверное, просто не умеет ни приходить, ни уходить по-другому — только шумно. Он крутится, как белка в колесе, наводя вокруг суету и кипучую деятельность, пока бумаги в его кабинете покрываются пылью и паутиной. Он произносит всё больше и больше вдохновенных речей — о Воле огня, о светлом будущем, о мире во всём мире — и жители вторят ему, не подозревая даже, как его жена по ночам, глотая скупые слёзы, убирает со стола его источник вдохновения — пустые бутылки из-под сакэ, материальное свидетельство очередной попойки, ставшей в усадьбе Сенджу почти что правилом. Мито могла бы умолять, устыдить, запретить, наорать, даже избить — он не стал бы сопротивляться — но не делает ничего из этого: Хаширама всё равно не прекратит пить, так пусть лучше напивается дома, за закрытыми дверями, чтобы никто, кроме неё и домашних, не стал случайным свидетелем его слабости. Людям был жизненно необходим громогласно смеющийся Бог Шиноби, и её задачей, задачей его жены, было сохранить хотя бы ту тусклую маску, которой он прикрывал труху, в которую рассыпался.  
  
Мито и сама вот уже три года, с тех пор, как умер Мадара, чувствует себя трухой. Не потому, что все её силы уходят теперь на борьбу с Лисом, вовсе нет. Биджу на удивление быстро утихомирился внутри неё и не доставлял проблем. Если бы она имела удовольствие побеседовать с ним, то узнала бы, что Лису её даже жаль. Весна её юности ещё не успела толком закончиться, а реальность уже окунула её в холодную и сырую осень, остудив пыл переполнявших её чувств. Вот уже три года её любимый человек тает у неё на глазах, и она ничем не может ему помочь, никакой женской мудрости не хватает, чтобы найти решение проблемы, никакого женского тепла не достаточно, чтобы согреть родного мужчину. А он тлеет и тлеет, умирает заживо, но не идёт за утешением к ней. Мито догадывается, почему. Она была с ним в тот роковой день. Теперь, когда он смотрит на неё своим затянутым пьяной дымкой взором, он видит не её, а руку, которая могла бы остановить его и не остановила. Винить жену ему не в чем, но даже мизерный шанс на то, что она всколыхнет в нём с таким трудом отогнанные воспоминания, вселяет в него панический страх и заставляет бежать прочь от некогда желанной женщины. Возможно, ему обидно, что она не страдает так же, как и он. Не хочет он понять, что они никогда не будут мучиться одинаково: в конце концов, он скорбит о друге, которого не сберёг, а она — об уходящей весне, о любви и страсти, которую он когда-то ей дарил, о заботе, о счастье, обо всём, что было с ним и чего уже никогда не будет. Мито больно по-своему, по-женски, но в ней пока ещё живёт надежда, что Хаширама поборется, возьмёт верх над самим собой, и его лучезарная улыбка вдохнёт в неё новую жизнь, как уже случалось раньше, на войне. Поэтому она копит в глубине души и тепло, и нежность, и ласку, и ждёт, когда же, когда он наконец придёт за ними, а он всё не приходит. Его всё реже видно дома, зато всё чаще — в казино и в харчевнях, где можно выпить. Так и живут они, две гаснущие свечи, то ли по дурости, то ли по боязни не желая поделиться друг с другом огнём, чтобы просветить чуть подольше.  
  
Тобираме жутко наблюдать за тем, как два его самых близких человека, два его персональных героя, превращаются в живых призраков, карикатуру на самих себя, но он не чувствует себя угасающим вслед за ними. Он ещё полон идей, полон энергии и жажды действия; он внедряет новые проекты по устройству деревни, не спит ночами, чтобы кабинет Хокаге совсем не отошёл паукам и бумаги в нём не копились, разрабатывает новые техники, обучает молодёжь, играет с малышкой Цунаде, чтобы о дедушках у неё остались хоть какие-то воспоминания помимо поддатой физиономии Хаширамы, учащего четырёхлетнюю внучку играть в покер. У него слишком много дел, чтобы завидовать участи Мадары. Ну, или он так считает. Хочет так считать, прикрываясь от собственных мыслей ширмой из вереницы лиц, идей, дел, которые нужно сделать, но…  
  
— Ты ведь тоже потихоньку сходишь с ума? — свиток с очередной техникой выпадает из рук, задевает остальные, и вот они уже устилают пол беседки пёстрыми лентами иероглифов и печатей.  
  
Мито со своим женским чутьём заглядывает гораздо глубже, чем он может позволить себе догадаться. Она видит растущее чувство вины и презрение к брату с досады, что он не остался навечно таким, каким Тобирама хотел бы его видеть, противоречащие друг другу, пожирающие владельца изнутри, но это там, глубоко…  
  
А пока Тобирама больше удивлён её бесшумному появлению у беседки в глубине сада, чем правдивости её слов, сейчас ещё не попавших в цель. Просто Мито редко ищет его сама.  
  
— Прости, последнее время, когда Хаширама пьёт, я сама не своя. Сегодня как раз такой день.  
  
Она действительно сама не своя. Не только сегодня, уже давно. Но Тобирама так долго и так упорно старался не придавать этому значения, что внезапное осознание, как цунами, накрывает его с головой и прошибает ледяным ужасом до самых атомов тела.  
  
Роскошные ярко-красные волосы выгорели и потускнели, исчез блеск из глаз — раньше в них полыхали костры, а сейчас Тобирама ищет их, но находит лишь тоску и еле тёплые тлеющие угли. Лицо испещрили первые, едва заметные, но уже морщины. Плечи ещё гордо расправлены, но скорее по привычке, ни в осанке, ни в силуэте не чувствуется ни силы, ни уверенности, ни пружинистости былых лет. Тобирама видел её каждый божий день, так когда успела так постареть эта молодая, полная жизни женщина?  
  
Со стороны дома доносятся звуки тоскливой песни. Кто-то поёт о потере и об отчаянном желании вновь встретиться с человеком, который ушёл навсегда и забрал с собой половину души, поёт с чувством, глубоким и звучным голосом, от чего песня звучит ещё печальнее.  
  
Прислушиваясь к ней, Мито вздрагивает и ёжится, пряча холодные руки в рукава кимоно. Выдержавшие и войну, и кровь, и смерть, её хрупкие плечи не выносят теперь тяжести мира, что дался её мужу слишком дорогой ценой. Почему она должна платить по его счетам?  
  
Тобираме до щемящей боли в сердце жаль её, единственную женщину, которой он когда-либо восхищался, укротившую чудовищную стихию — девятихвостого Лиса — и стоящую перед ним слабой напуганной девочкой, ищущей поддержки. Она ждёт, когда Хаширама придёт в себя, верно ждёт, но ведь и ей нужно утешение, чтобы не сломаться раньше, чем она дождётся. Если бы Тобирама только мог образумить брата, встряхнуть его, вернуть к жизни Мадару, в конце концов… нет, нет, плохая мысль, минутная слабость, но если бы он только мог — хоть что-нибудь. Но всё, что он способен ей предложить, — свои несмелые объятья и тёплые мужские руки, крепко сжимающие её трясущиеся плечи.  
  
— Он сходит с ума, и мне кажется, что я теряю рассудок вслед за ним, — шепчет Мито, благодарно прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Я много повидала такого, от чего кровь стынет в жилах, но видеть _таким_ Хашираму мне невыносимо.  
  
 _Таким_ — живее всех живых, но словно при смерти.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — уверяет Тобирама, твёрдо зная, что хорошо уже точно ничего не будет. Какая разница, что говорить там, где всё понятно и без слов. — Мадара был для него всем. Ему нужно время.  
  
Мито хотела бы, наверное, спросить: «Сколько ещё?», но вместо этого понимающе молчит. Незачем вообще говорить там, где без слов уже всё решено. Три года прошло, а Хаширама не смирился. Почему вот только покойный Учиха был дорог одному лишь ему, а тошно всем троим?  
  
— Я знаю. Я понимаю. Мадара был для него всем… — соглашается она, медленно кивая своим словам, и добавляет неожиданно твёрдым, леденящим душу тоном: — А мы отняли его у него.  
  
Звуки песни резко обрываются. Голос поющего срывается на хриплый крик, переходящий в дикий, нечеловеческий вопль, настолько отчаянный и жалобный, что слёзы сами невольно наворачиваются на глаза. Почему вообще кто-то должен страдать, когда они наконец такими большими усилиями достигли мира и солнце засияло над пустынными полями сражений?

***

Тобираме — сорок.  
  
В детстве он и не мечтал дожить до такого возраста, а теперь ему кажется, что всё зря. Кощунство это, но он рад, что ни Итама, ни Каварама не видят, как сильно время изменило их обожаемого брата, их надежду, их общее солнце. От солнца осталась только мёртвая звезда, мёрзлый камень, который не согреть и не заставить гореть снова даже энергией тысяч галактик. Тобирама честно пытался — бесполезно. С братом они не разговаривали нормально уже полгода.  
  
Поначалу Хаширама часто приглашал младшего выпить вместе. Тогда Тобирама не чувствовал подвоха: почему бы и не пропустить по чарочке после тяжелого дня? Они обсуждали текущие дела деревни, вместе строили планы, просто беседовали о своём, о семейном, а затем, изрядно захмелев, Хаширама тупо уставлялся куда-то за плечо Тобираме и задавал всегда один и тот же вопрос:  
  
«Правильный ли я сделал выбор?»  
  
Тобирама никогда не сомневался и не давал усомниться брату — правильный. Хаширама расплывался в пьяной улыбке, клал ему руку на плечо, сжимал до боли и говорил: «Как хорошо, что у меня остался ты».  
  
Как показало время, от убеждённости Тобирамы ничего не зависело. Он вообще считал, что выбора у них не было. Ослепленный ненавистью Учиха, глухой к увещеваниям и мольбам, и мечта, к которой они так долго шли, — ну какой тут выбор? Но Хашираму продолжали преследовать призраки упущенных шансов. Эти призраки отравили жизнь всем троим.  
  
Тобирама — Второй Хокаге Деревни Скрытого Листа. Он трудится за троих, пока бывший лидер селения шатается по дому и предаётся своей хандре. Осунувшийся, угрюмый, он почти ни с кем не общается, кроме Цунаде, и только ей и улыбается. С Тобирамой они уже полгода играют в молчанку. Не то, чтобы младшего Сенджу это расстраивает, ему и самому претит говорить с падшим богом: теперь тот достоин только презрения. Презрения за то, что его бравада о мирном будущем служила для прикрытия, и всё это время он был простым лжецом, гнавшимся лишь за Мадарой, а к мирному будущему резко охладевшим, когда того не стало; за то, что Мито страдает из-за него; за то, в конце концов, что все мысли Тобирамы против его воли забиты навязчивым вопросом: «Сделали ли мы правильный выбор?» Он отчаянно ищет тот самый неверный поворот, на котором они свернули не туда и всё пошло наперекосяк. Если они так несчастны, если они все сходят с ума без видимых на то причин, должно быть, они в чём-то ошиблись?  
  
Но в чём? Селение сдавать было нельзя. Поделиться с Мадарой властью и креслом Хокаге? Тоже сродни первому. Может быть, тогда, с Изуной… С Изуной вышло досадное недоразумение. Тобирама даже думать об этом не хочет. Они же не дети в песочнице, прекрасно понимают, что там, в пылу сражения, либо он Изуну, либо Изуна его. Никто не стал бы играть в поддавки или щадить врага. Тобираме просто повезло, а ведь он мог и умереть от руки младшего Учихи. Интересно, а Хаширама точно так же бы убивался, как убивается сейчас по Мадаре, если бы именно Тобирама пал тогда на поле боя? Если бы он умер, а Мадара остался жить четыре года назад? Ведь умерли же горячо любимые ими Каварама и Итама, и брат рыдал на их могилах, выл по-звериному, грызя зубами свежевырытую землю, а потом поднимался на ноги, вытирал слёзы и вновь улыбался, и вновь, смеясь, мечтал о мире, и вновь находил в себе силы двигаться вперёд…  
  
Тобирама никак не может понять, в чём он был неправ и был ли неправ вообще. У него столько вопросов к Хашираме — «Какие такие важные шансы ты упустил, что теперь так коришь себя?», «Чего тебе не хватает?», «Когда уже этот кошмар наяву закончится?» — но здравый смысл подсказывает ему, что не стоит тревожить этот муравейник. Он ненавидит брата за чувство вины, от которого не может отделаться, и мучительно любит, потому что невозможно не любить разбитого, сломленного, запутавшегося, но бесконечно родного человека. Он винит Хашираму в том, что из-за него ни он, ни Мито не могут найти покой, и в то же время знает, что брат — всего лишь очередная жертва, несчастный герой, которого судьба заставила сделать невозможное и выбросила на свалку истории, как отработанный материал, не удосужившись спросить, а нужно ли ему было это невозможное. Да, они просто где-то ошиблись. Вот только прошлого-то уже не воротишь. Тобирама, в очередной раз закрывая глаза на правду, надеется, что однажды случится что-нибудь, что вытолкнет их из этого замкнутого круга…  
  
Мито уже ни на что не надеется. Для неё Хаширама смертельно болен, болен без шанса на выздоровление, и она тихо молится по ночам, прося, чтобы он отмучился поскорее. Ему уже ничем не помочь, её забота теперь — о живых. Она долго ждала, долго копила никому не нужную нежность, как хранят в дальнем ящике стопки писем, которые так и не решились отправить адресату, но смысла ждать, как и смысла копить, больше нет, и она выплёскивает её всю и сразу — на Тобираму. Она заботливо собирает ему еду с собой на работу, как раньше собирала Хашираме, приносит ему хаори в дальнюю беседку в глубине сада, где он любит проводить время, чтобы он не продрог на холодном осеннем ветру, и они подолгу сидят в этой беседке, грея ладони в руках друг у друга. У Тобирамы острое, костлявое плечо, но отдыхать, положив на него голову, для Мито гораздо мягче, чем на десятках подушек в своей постели, гладя пустующее место рядом с собой на футоне. Сенджу зарывается носом в красные волосы, пахнущие лавандой, ласково целует её в темя, прижимает к себе одной рукой. Это не предательство и не преступление, им даже незачем прятаться. Преступление — это отказывать безутешному в утешении. Они просто нашли свой способ спастись с тонущего корабля.  
  
На четвёртую годовщину смерти Мадары Хаширама уходит из дома, чтобы хорошенько напиться, и не возвращается. Его находят мёртвым через несколько дней в Долине Завершения, у надгробия с гербовым знаком клана Учиха, которое он сам вырезал в камне.  
  
Тобирама безутешен и корит себя за то, что не предусмотрел, недоглядел, как будто с самого начала не было ясно, что всё к этому и идёт. Злится на себя и на других, нетерпеливо требует у медиков как можно быстрее выяснить причину смерти брата, чтобы принять меры, но Мито спокойно останавливает его, одергивая за рукав рубахи:  
  
— Ты и так знаешь, от чего он умер.  
  
— От чего же? Следов боя нет, но…  
  
— От тоски.  
  
Через три дня, как и положено, Хашираму хоронят. В деревне нет никого, кто не скорбел бы по нему. Плачут все — от сурового Второго Хокаге, который прикрывает лицо рукой, чтобы никто не видел слёз, всё стекающих и стекающих по щекам, как бы сильно он ни стискивал зубы, пытаясь их остановить, до последнего Учихи — кроме Мито. Она знает, что так будет лучше для всех. Потерявшая мужа четыре года назад, сейчас она хочет верить, что он наконец освободился от того, что его тяготило, и не в мире живых, так в мире мёртвых будет счастлив. Непременно.  
  
Когда все расходятся, Тобирама присаживается перед могилой и кладёт на холодный мрамор два камешка с предупреждениями об опасности, выцарапанными кунаем на обратной стороне. Хаширама никогда не расставался с ними.  
  
— Покойся с миром, брат. Надеюсь, _там_ ты найдёшь то, что ищешь.  
  
Они вместе с Мито поднимаются на скалу, где любил сидеть Хаширама и откуда видно всю деревню, купающуюся в лучах солнца. Оно светит так некстати, не под настроение, что Тобирама думает, что лучше бы уж поливал дождь.  
  
— Это не то, чего он хотел, — тихо говорит Мито, с горькой улыбкой оглядывая открывающийся пейзаж.  
  
«А чего?» — хочется машинально спросить Тобираме, но вместо этого он озвучивает другую мысль:  
  
— Он мне отомстил. Заставил меня чувствовать то же, что и он. За то, что я настоял на…  
  
— Хаширама никогда не винил тебя в выборе, который сделал сам, — мягко, но решительно осаживает его Мито. — Если тебя это успокоит, мне удалось немного переговорить с ним перед тем, как он ушёл.  
  
— И что он сказал?  
  
— Что у него много сожалений, чудовищно много, и он собирается как следует залить их алкоголем. И…  
  
— И?  
  
— «Но я всё-таки хочу, чтоб ты знала: кое о чём я ни капли не жалею. Я рад, что женился на тебе, и ещё больше рад, что хотя бы Тобираме я смог подарить его мечту». Это были его последние слова.  
  
Тобирама отворачивается, потому что в глазах снова предательски щиплет. Он больше никогда не услышит, как Хаширама смеётся, и больше никогда не сможет неосторожным словом загнать брата в чертовски забавную пятиминутную депрессию. Об этом ли он мечтал всё это время?  
  


***

Второй Хокаге никогда не считал себя героем. Он был одним из сильнейших шиноби своего поколения, мудрым руководителем, храбрым воином, хитрым и расчётливым стратегом, преданным другом и беспощадным врагом, но героем — Боже упаси. Не хватало альтруизма и тяги к самопожертвованию. Однако всё случается в первый раз.  
  
Тобирама не слышит ни шагов, ни шорохов за спиной. Его команда уходит беззвучно. Пора идти и ему, но он ещё какое-то время стоит, по чакре отслеживая их передвижения, прежде чем самому сдвинуться с места. Сдвинуться навстречу собственной смерти.  
  
Он мог бы победить шиноби Облака. Не одним мизинцем, конечно, с трудом, но мог бы. Если бы ему не было так всё равно, выживет он или нет. Он и вызвался прикрывать отход команды только потому, что его молодым напарникам ещё жить и жить, а он — уже давно спетая песенка. Он сделал для Конохи всё, что было в его силах, и всё, чего он теперь хочет, — это расплатиться по давним счетам. Он устал жить с чувством вины, которое разрасталось всё больше и больше даже спустя годы после смерти брата.  
  
Враги не добивают его. Оставляют медленно захлёбываться собственной кровью. Что ж, такому, как он, не по заслугам желать лёгкого конца.  
  
Он лежит так минуту, две, пять, час — чёрт знает, сколько, но мучительно и невыносимо долго. Вдруг перед затуманенным от боли взором возникает смутно знакомый силуэт, затмевает собой ночное небо.  
  
— А, это ты? — слабо усмехается Тобирама миражу старого врага. — Приполз позлорадствовать из самого Ада? Я сжил со свету и тебя, и твоего брата, и твоего лучшего друга… Вот теперь и сам подыхаю, как собака… Будь ты жив, несказанно обрадовался бы… да?.. Хах…  
  
Сил говорить не хватает, из горла вырываются только слабые хрипы. Тобирама и призрак Мадары смотрят друг на друга, кажется, целую вечность, не моргая, а затем призрак вдруг заговаривает.  
  
— В отличие от тебя, я буду милосерден. Прощай, Тобирама Сенджу.  
  
Резким и сильным ударом кунай вонзается в сердце, и вечная темнота наконец настигает того, кто ждал встречи с ней, как с дорогим другом.  
  


***

Цунаде больше не любит предания о героях. После стольких войн и потерь она понимает, почему Тобирама-оджи-сан так насмешливо-снисходительно реагировал на её восторженные возгласы, которыми она встречала конец очередной истории.  
  
Потому что герои — небыль, сказка, обман. Воздушный замок для детей, которым в этом жестоком мире, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё нужна надежда. Принцесса Сенджу знала множество выдающихся шиноби, но ни один из них не был счастлив и не принёс счастья другим, даже если воли и стремления к этому было хоть отбавляй. Цунаде и сама пыталась быть героем, а что осталось? Руины воздушных замков, кровь, смерть и кошмары по ночам.  
  
Ну уж, дудки, больше она на эту бутафорию не купится. Пусть другие слушают лживые россказни, пусть мечтают о несбыточном, а она пойдёт развлекаться в своё удовольствие, как делал её великий дед когда-то.  
  
И только вдребезги пьяная, возвращаясь домой на плече верной компаньонки, тихонько признается, что, несмотря ни на что, ждёт героя, который развеет её сомнения. Потому что, вот беда, не только детям — всем в этом жестоком мире нужна хоть какая-нибудь, пусть даже самая паршивая надежда.


End file.
